


Bituin

by sooisto



Series: The Everyday Life of KaiSoo [5]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Fluff, M/M
Language: Wikang Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-20
Updated: 2018-07-20
Packaged: 2019-06-13 11:44:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15363912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sooisto/pseuds/sooisto
Summary: chill-chill at nag celebrate ng pride month ang mag nobyo matapos ang kanilang hell week sa uni.





	Bituin

**Author's Note:**

  * For [winternoona](https://archiveofourown.org/users/winternoona/gifts).



> Ang (Special!) Part 5 ng The Everyday Life of KaiSoo series :)
> 
> Para ito kay winternoona! Sana magustuhan mo ang aking ginawa :>
> 
> Subukan niyo pakinggan ang nabanggit na kanta habang nagbabasa kayo sa parteng iyon ng kwento. [thumbs up emoji]
> 
> Mag-enjoy sa pag-babasa!
> 
> unbeta'd

 

 

 

Huling araw na ng pasahan ng mga requirements nila this first sem kaya kanina ay busy na busy sina Kyungsoo at Jongin sa uni.

 

At ngayon ay kakapasok lang nila sa Jollibee, kakain upang mapawi ang kanilang gutom na gutom na tiyang wala pang kain simula kaninang umaga at dahil na rin sa sobrang pagod nila galing sa uni.

 

Buhat buhat ni Jongin ang backpack niya at ni Kyungsoo, gawain na niya ‘yun. Di naman ganun kabigat ang bag ni Kyungsoo pero nakasanayan na niya ‘to at ni Kyungsoo.

 

Ang isang bag ay nasa likod niya at ang isa naman ay nasa harapan, parang nagbubuhat ng isang sakong bigas sa gitna ng araw dahil sa grabeng pawis ang tumutulo sa kanyang forehead, sa cheeks, at sa neck niya. Dahil kasi sa grabeng init sa labas, maglakad ba naman kayo sa gitna ng daan na tanghaling tapat. Ganon talaga pag desperado nang kumain ang dalawa.

 

Maraming tao sa fast food resto ngayon dahil lunch na. Walang vacant tables, mahaba ang pila sa bawat counter, maingay pero no choice sila, gutom na mga sikmura nila kaya agad na pumila si Jongin at katabi naman nito si Kyungsoo.

 

Nagtataka kung bakit ayaw pa mag hanap ng mauupuan nila. Habang si Kyungsoo naman ay abala sa pagtitig sa grupo ng mga babaeng nasa harapan nila na pinaguusapan kung gaano kapogi ang nasa tabi ni Kyungsoo. Mukhang gusto pa magpapansin dito dahil lingon ng lingon sa likod nila at grabe ang tawa ng mga mahaharot na ‘to. Nagtutulakan pa palapit kay Jongin. Di talaga halatang nagpapapansin, di talaga.

 

_Ehem._

 

“Babe,” Sambit ni Kyungsoo, malandi ang pagtawag at medyo malakas ang pagkakasabi, medyo lang na sakto maririnig ng mga babae sa harapan with matching pag cling nito sa matigas na braso ni Jongin.

 

Nagtaka nanaman si Jongin, iba talaga pag gutom na ‘tong si Kyungsoo. O sadyang di niya napapansin ang nasa harapan nila? Nakay Kyungsoo lang kasi lagi ang atensyon nito. Sakay na lang din siya sa kalandian ng babu niya.

 

“Yes, babe?” Ngiti nito na may paghawi ng buhok sa pawis noo ni Kyungsoo. “Puro pawis ka na.” Sabay hablot nito ng bimpo from his pocket at agad pinunasan ang mapawis part sa mukha ni Kyungsoo pati na rin ang leeg.

 

Hinayaan lang ni Kyungsoo punasan ang mukha niya ni Jongin dahil nagugustuhan niya ang gulat na gulat na mga babae sa harapan nila na may inis na pagtitig sa kanya which satisfied him. Di magpapatalo si Kyungsoo at tinitigan din niya ang mga babae ng nakakamatay na titig.

 

_Belat kayo._

 

“Pwede, ikaw na maghanap ng table natin? Ako na bahala mag order, okay?” Malanding pag aask nanaman ni Kyungsoo na nagdalawang isip pa si Jongin if siya na lang ang maghahanap ng table but in the end, marupok siya sa babu niya na nag request pa ng kiss sa lips bago umalis na kinagulat nanaman ng nasa harapan niya pati na rin ng mga taong nakatitig sa kanila sa loob ng Jollibee.

 

Proud sila sa relasyon nila. Di nila ikinakahiyang ipakita ang pagmamahalan nila sa harap ng maraming tao.

 

 

\- - - - -

 

 

“Soo,”

 

“Hmm?”

 

“Since wala naman tayong class tomorrow at pride month ngayon, date kaya tayo? Para makapag chill naman, diba?”

 

Gabi na at nasa unit na ang dalawa kanina pa. Nagpapahinga lang. Si Kyungsoo ay nagbabasa ng libro habang nakahiga ang ulo sa hita ni Jongin na nag lalaro naman ng ROS sa phone habang nakasandal sa headboard na may unan

 

“Sure babe, saan ba?”

 

“Saan mo ba gusto?”

 

Isinara niya ang binabasa niyang book at nag kneeled down in front of Jongin na abalang abala pa sa pag ro-ros. Tumitingin siya sa kaharap niya with a sparkling eyes, yung parang sa anime.

 

“Gusto ko sa EK!”

 

Napatigil si Jongin sa paglalaro kahit naka 10 kills na siya at 2 na lang ang natitirang players, cli-near ang recent apps used. Ayaw niya kasing ma miss ang mukha ng nag be-beg na Kyungsoo. Kahit ano talagang expressions ang gawin ni Kyungsoo, cute pa rin ito pero pinaka-da-best ang mukha nito pag kinakain siya ni Jongin sa kanilang kama. _Hoho. Okay, Jongin, enough na._

 

At oo nga pala, ever since ay di pa nakakapunta si Kyungsoo sa mga amusement parks, di pa nakakasakay sa mga rides. Forbidden siya sa mga ganon hanggang highschool kaya di niya na experience makasama sa mga field trips noon kasi overprotective ang parents! Dami daw kasing nadidisgrasya sa mga ganun. But thankful na siya ngayon kasi nakatungtong na siya sa edad na di na dapat siya paki-alaman pa ng parents niya sa mga decisions niya. Alam din ‘to ni Jongin, syempre.

 

Ah basta, basta malaya na siya. ‘yun lang ‘yun.

 

And gusto naman ni Jongin ma-fulfill ang wish ni Kyungsoo.

 

“Do you really want to go?” Said Jongin with a fond smile na may pag spread pa ng arms, inaaya si Kyungsoo na mag hug sila.

 

Tumawa muna ng “ _hehehe_ ” si Kyungsoo bago sabihin ang “It’s on my bucket list so why not?” tapos he hugged Jongin tightly and chuckled a bit again  kasi excited na siya for tomorrow.

 

 

“I love you, Ni.”

 

“I love you too, Soo.”

 

Sinavour nila ang position nilang iyon, dinadama ang init ng katawan ng isa’t isa, ang mainit na hangin na lumalabas sa bawat pag-exhale nila, ang mabilis na pag tibok ng puso ni Jongin, at ang amoy ng fluffy hair ni Kyungsoo.

 

Nag stay lang sila sa ganung position nang mga ilang minutes and they started to make out bago sila matulog.

 

 

\- - - - -

 

 

“Babe,” Napalunok ng laway si Kyungsoo because of the sight.

 

Kakabukas pa lang ng EK nang marating na sila, konti pa lang ang mga tao ngayon na inaasahan nilang magiging konti pa rin hanggang mamaya dahil ito yung mga araw na di masyadong pinupuntahan at malayo sa mga okasyon at holidays.

 

Nakabili na sila ng ticket at nakapasok na sila, namangha si Kyungsoo sa tanawin na nakikita niya. Para siyang batang first time lang nakarating sa amusement park, uhaw na uhaw sakyan ang mga rides na nakikita. Na totoo naman, di nga lang siya bata.

 

“Ang ganda!” Pagtitili ni Kyungsoo with a long “aaaa” habang tinatakpan ang bibig ng kanyang dalawang kamay. Nag-i-ispark nanaman ang kanyang mga mata na tinititigan naman ni Jongin na may pagkatuwa.

 

“So, where do you want to ride first?” Sabay bukas ni Jongin ng binigay sa kanilang pamphlet malapit sa entrance na naglalaman ng infos, guides, mga rides at ang map ng EK.

 

Namili muna si Kyungsoo mula sa papel na hawak ni Jongin, natataranta dahil sa excitement at sa kung anong uunahing ride. Ang daming pagpipilian, may Disk-O-Magic, Flying Fiesta, at Rio Grande Rapids na pinapangarap niyang masakyan. Pero uunahin niya muna ang EKstreme tower, pampa-warm up _daw_ sabi ni Kyungsoo.

 

“Dito babe!” Turo niya sa picture na kinalaki naman ng mata ni Jongin.

 

“What? Are you sure? Baka mabigla ka dyan!”

 

“Heh.” Said Kyungsoo nang tumayo siya ng tuwid at nakapamewang na parang may ipinagyayabang na something. “Ako pa? Malakas ata ‘tong babe mo.”

 

Natawa ng malakas ‘tong si Jongin at binigyan naman siya ng mataray na tingin ni Kyungsoo, pagbiygan natin, malakas daw eh.

 

“Sure ka dyan ha.”

 

\- - -

 

“Jongin! Mag bump car na lang kaya tayo?” Pag aalalang sabi ni Kyungsoo dulot ng nakikita niyang mga tao na kakatapos lang sumakay sa ekstreme tower, ang iba ay ok naman, masaya at na-enjoy pero karamihan ay parang naiwan ang kaluluwa nila doon sa taas. Naduduwag na siya.

 

“Sabi mo malakas ka?” Tawa nanaman si Jongin na ikinatahimik ni Kyungsoo, napapahiya siya sa babu niya, huhu. “Wala na babe, nandito na tayo, wala nang bawian.” Nag-smile lang Jongin nang hawakan niya ang dalawang malambot na pisngi ni Kyungsoo na naka pout.

 

Ayan na at sunod na silang sasakay, palakad na silang dalawa sa seats habang hawak-hawak ni Kyungsoo ang braso ni Jongin ng mahigpit. Parang ayaw ata sumakay.

 

“Soo, don’t worry, you’ll be fine. Ma-eenjoy mo ‘to, pramis.” Sabi nito nang may palihim na smirk, una na muna niyang pinaupo si Kyungsoo at siya na ang nagkabit ng seatbelt nito pagkatapos ay umupo na rin siya sa tabi ni Kyungsoo.

 

Nang okay na ang lahat ng nakasakay ay sinimulan na paandarin ang kanilang inuupuan pataas. Dahan-dahan. Dahan-dahan din ang pagbilis ng tibok ng puso ni Kyungsoo.

 

“Oh my gosh, Jongin!! Tatandaan mo ‘to,”

 

“mahal na mahal kita ng sobra—“ At patuloy ang pagdadaldal ni Kyungsoo kay Jongin habang nakakapit ang kamay nila ng mahigpit.

 

Kanina pa laugh trip itong si Jongin dahil ang cute ng reaksyon ni Kyungsoo at ang daldal talaga niya pag ninenerbyos. Ang sarap niyang titigan habang nagsasalita siya ng mga bagay na tungkol sa kanya, ang mga ilang kwento ng pagmamahalan nila at ang pagsabi ng di niya iiwan si Jongin hanggang kamatayan. Ang sarap din sa tenga at ang ganda titigan lalo na pag nasa pinaka-taas na kayo, kitang kita mo tanawin sa labas ng EK.

 

Napatigil ng pagsasalita si Kyungsoo nang makita ang tanawin sa taas habang titig na titig pa rin si Jongin sa kanya. Grabeng lagkit ng titig, ang ganda talaga kasi ni Kyungsoo.

 

“Ready ka na ba—“

 

Naputol pagtatanong ni Jongin nang bigla silang ibinaba ng konti. Naririnig na niya ang hiyaw ni Kyungsoo.

 

“Jongin!! Jongin!!” Di maipinta ang mukha ni Kyungsoo dahil naghahalo ang saya, kaba at takot sa dibdib niya.

 

Nung tuluyan na ang biglang pagbaba nila ay puro hiyaw at pangalan niya ang sinasambit ni Kyungsoo.

 

Wala siyang imik at nakapikit lang ito nang matapos na ang ride. Hawak-hawak ang braso ni Jongin habang nakapikit ang mata.

 

“Sir, picturan ko po kayo for remembrance?” Alok ng isang crew na may hawak na dslr.

 

“Sure.”

 

Nag-ayos sila ng sarili ng mga ilang segundo saka umakbay si Jongin kay Kyungsoo na lutang pa dahil sa nangyari kanina. Nang ok na sila(ayon kay Jongin) ay sumenyas na siya na ready na silang picturan at within three seconds ay nakuhanan na sila ng litrato. Mga ilang minuto lang ay napa-develop na nila ang picture sa store at saka lang na-realize ni Kyungsoo ang expression niya sa picture. Mukhang bangag na ewan.

 

“Jongin! Bakit mo pina-develop ‘to? Nakakahiya mukha ko oh.” Pag tuturo nito sa mukha niya sa litrato. Loko-loko talaga ‘tong si Jongin.

 

“Cute mo kaya dyan.” Sabay kindat kay Kyungsoo.

 

Napa roll ng eyes si Kyungsoo dahil nambobola nanaman si Jongin. “Ewan ko talaga sayo.” At napatitig siya sa mukha ni Jongin sa picture, ang pogi talaga kahit kelan, samantalang siya mukhang ewan sa tabi nito, napangiti na lang siya sa litratong iyon. Memories.

 

“So ano feeling, babe? Kaya pa?”

 

Ayan, naalala nanaman niya yung nangyari kanina, kaloka. “Naiwan ata kaluluwa ko ‘don sa taas. Grabe,” Tawa ni Kyungsoo, parang ok lang sa kanya yung nangyari kanina, mukhang na-enjoy naman niya. “Para akong mahuhulog mula sa tuktok ng building dahil di ko ramdam yung inuupuan ko, gosh.”

 

Sabi na nga ba ni Jongin na maeenjoy ‘to ni Kyungso at maeenjoy din niya ‘to, di yung ride kundi sa mga magiging reaksyon ng kanyang nobyo. “So ano? G sa next ride?”

 

“G! Tara!” Hinablot ni Kyungsoo ang braso ni Jongin habang papatakbo na silang dalawa sa susunod na destinasyon.

 

 

\- - - - -

 

 

Nasakyan na nila ata lahat ng rides sa EK bago gumabi, nasuka pa nga si Kyungsoo pagkatapos nila sakyan yung Space Shuttle at mahilo sa Disk-O-Magic. At ito na sila ngayon, papasakay na sa Wheel of Fate, ang huli nilang sasakyan bago sila umalis.

 

Pagod na umupo si Jongin paharap kay Kyungsoo, medyo umuga yung sinasakyan nila kaya nag panic si Kyungsoo.

 

“Jongin! Dahan-dahan naman sa pag upo, baka mahulog tayo.”

 

Tumawa nanaman si mokong, parang baliw. “Hala sige, tawa pa Jongin.”

 

Medyo nainis si Kyungsoo sa tawa nito pero nakitawa na din siya dahil nakakatawa kasi tawa ni Jongin. Maya-maya pa ay tumahimik na sila dahil sa pagod at ninanam-nam pa nila ang tanawin ng EK mula sa taas ng ferris wheel, gabi na at naaaliw sila sa mga makukulay na ilaw sa baba at ang mga taong eneenjoy ang gabi.

 

Papikit-pikit na ng mata si Kyungsoo, senyales na na inaantok na ito dahil sa pagod ngayong araw.

 

Hinayaan lang ito ni Jongin, saka tumabi sa tabi ni Kyungsoo nang naka-akbay at isinandal ang ulo ni Kyungsoo sa dibdib niya.

 

“Babe, ikaw na bahalang magbuhat sa akin papunta sa sasakyan ha. I love youuu~” Pag rerequest ni Kyungsoo na may antok na boses. Ngumiti siya bago halikan ang labi ng ka-yakap niya, saka na siya nakatulog ng mahimbing.

 

“I love you too, Kyungcutie.”

 

 

\- - - - -

 

 

Hindi pa natatapos ang kanilang date dahil papunta sila ngayon somewhere in Tagaytay para mag stargazing at mag _car date_ , 12:45 na ng madaling araw. Napakalamig na sa loob ng SEAT Mii ni Jongin kaya binalutan niya ng makapal na kumot si Kyungsoo na natutulog pa rin ng napakahimbing. Ang cute talaga ng natutulog na Kyungsoo, sa isip-isip ni Jongin.

 

Nakuha pa niyang haplusin ang malambot na buhok ni Kyungsoo habang nagdadrive na ikinagising naman ng natutulog.

 

“Sorry babe, nagising ba kita?”

 

Nag inat muna si Kyungsoo ng kanyang katawan at humikab bago magsalita. “Hindi, saktong nagising na din ako.” Humikab siya ulit saka sinuot ang kanyang eyeglasses para tingnan kung anong oras na sa kanyang relo, madaling araw na pala. Tumingin na rin siya sa bintana at inaalam kung nasan na sila.

 

“Malapit na tayo, babe.” Sabay abot nito ng tubig kay Kyungsoo. Syempre always stay hydrated.

 

“Water?”

 

Nag hum siya bilang _oo_ saka niya inabot ang pet bottle at uminom ng tubig.

 

Tahimik lang silang bumabyahe, tumitingin sa paligid ng bawat nadadaanan ng sasakyan nila, wala na masyadong sasakyan sa kalsada, sarado na ang mga nakikitang tindahan at bahay na tanging ilaw na lang ang nakabukas, matatanaw rin mula sa malayo ang mga bundok at maliwanag at kumikinang na mga bituin.

 

Makaraan ng ilang minuto ay nakarating na sila sa kanilang destinasyon, malawak ang lupain at makikita mula rito ang ganda at kapayapaan ng Tagaytay, mga bundok na may makakapal na punong halos bumabalot dito at mga iilang bahay na kita ang mga puting ilaw na nakabukas, ipinark ni Jongin ang sasakyan sa magandang pwesto para pagtambayan nila, palikod mula sa tanawin.

 

“Soo, dyan ka muna ha.” Kiniss muna sa kaliwang pisngi si Kyungsoo bago sinara ni Jongin ang ignition at lumabas ng sasakyan papuntang likod nito at inaadjust ang backseat para magkaroon ng space sa likuran ng sasakyan para sa uupuan nila, sinet-up na niya ang mga cushions na may penguin at bear designs at taltong makakapal na blankets, ang isa ay pamatong sa floor ng sasakyan at tag isa naman sila ng kumot, inilagay na din niya ang mini lights na may iba’t ibang kulay ng ilaw sa paligid ng loob ng sasakyan. Syempre di makakalimutan ang pagkain at inumin, kinuha ni Jongin ang basket na may paborito nilang pagkain dalawa na nakalagay sa baunan(chicken and waffles para kay Jongin at spaghetti and meatballs para kay Kyungsoo) at isang malaking honey butter potato chips at inahon din ang wine na nakalagay sa maliit na cooler saka inilagay sa gitna ng pag pu-pwestuhan nila.

 

“Woah, Ni! Ang cute!” Namangha si Kyungsoo sa inihandang car date nila ni Jongin, kakababa lang niya kanina galing sa harapan ng car na abalang-abala sa kaka scroll-down sa tl ng twitter niya, ngayon na saktong sakto kakatapos lang ni Jongin na tatawagin sana ito para lumabas na from the car.

 

“Cute talaga ‘yan, kasing cute mo, babe,” Nanlisik ang mga mata ni Kyungsoo dahil alam na niya ‘yun. Duh, di na niya kailangan mambola. Sinundan pa ni Jongin ng “Yieeeeeeee!” na naka-tikim naman ng palo ni Kyungsoo sa kanyang braso. “Ih, ano ba Jongin! Ang landi mooo.”

 

Malakas ang tawa ni Jongin habang maluha luhang kinukuha ang phone sa kanyang bulsa. “Upo ka na babe, picturan kita dyan.”

 

Napa-tilt ng head si Kyungsoo dahil _why?_ “Ano, di ka sasama? Kuhanin mo tripod sa harapan. Kelangan tayong dalawa.” Na kinuha naman ni Jongin agad at nilagay na sa harapan ni Kyungsoo with his phone, naka-timer na ito at mabilis na tumabi sa tabi ni Kyungsoo.

 

_Click._

 

Namula ang mukha ni Kyungsoo dahil sinakto ni Jongin ang pag-kiss sa pisngi niya nang makuhanan sila ng litrato.

 

“Jongin!!” Naka-tamo nanaman siya ng malanding palo ni Kyungsoo.

 

Pagkatapos nun ay kinuha na ni Jongin ng phone at tinago ang tripod niya while kinuha at sinet-up naman ang bluetooth speaker sa harapan at sinimulang i-play ang playlist niya from spotify na naka-name ng “car date [car emoji.][shinning heart emoji]” saka niya binuksan ang malamig na wine at nilagay sa baso nila habang si Kyungsoo naman ay binubuksan na ang mga pagkain nila.

 

“Soo,” Binigay ni Jongin ang baso ng wine sa katabi at parehas nilang itinaas ang inumin nila bilang pag cheers at magsimulang kumain habang naka-upo sila sa likod ng sasakyan, parehas silang may unan na nakapatong sa hita nila habang kumakain.

 

**Playing from Playlist**

Sunset Rollercoaster – I Know You Know I Love You

 

Eneenjoy nila ang bawat sarap ng pagkain na luto ni Kyungsoo habang kinikilig ang dalawa sa kanta at tumitingin sa kumikinang na mga bituin. Sabi ni Jongin na kahit kailan ay masarap pa rin ang lahat ng niluluto ni Kyungsoo na pagkain kahit lumamig na. Pero mas masarap pa rin daw si Kyungsoo. ;)

 

Maya-maya ay tumahimik ang dalawa at napalunok si Kyungsoo sa kinakain niya “Jongin, thank you sa araw na ‘to ha. U-uh. Tinupad mo yung wish ko na makapunta sa EK, kahit masuka at mahilo ako, still, alam mo naman na na-enjoy ko ‘yun.  Lahat maeenjoy ko basta kasama kita, pati ngayon, isa din ‘to sa mga gusto ko, kumain tayo sa ilalim ng gabi at mag stargazing.” at biglang namula nanaman ang kanyang mukha dahil sa hiya. Hindi talaga planado yung pinagsasasabi niya pero galing naman sa kanyang puso ‘yun.

 

Ngumiti ng napakalambing si Jongin kay Kyungsoo bilang pasasalamat din sa kanya dahil masaya din siya na makasama ang kanyang nobyo kahit saan pa man sila mag punta. “Walang anuman, babe, basta ikaw. Malakas ka sakin.” Sabay kindat ni Jongin at ginulo niya ang buhok ni Kyungsoo na may kasamang pag kiss sa noo na ikinamula nanaman ng mukha ni Kyungsoo. Ang cute talaga, parang kamatis.

 

Nang matapos na silang kumain at mag ligpit ng pinagkainan ay lumabas muna sila sa sasakyan at inihanda ni Jongin ang dalawang binoculars, binigay niya ang isa kay Kyungsoo at isa naman para sa kanya.

 

“Ni, tingnan mo banda ‘don oh!” Itinuro ni Kyungsoo ang mga bituin na parang humuhugis ng isang uri ng hayop. “kamukha mo”

 

Tumawa si Jongin sa nakita dahil kamukha nga niya, kamukha niya yung oso. Saka naman siya nag hanap ng mga bitun na kamukha ni Kyungsoo.

 

“Ayun, Soo oh, may kamukha ka ‘dun. Yung hugis penguin”

 

“Di naman penguin ‘yun eh, ibon ‘yun!”

 

“Ay, ibon ba ‘yun?”

 

Ang corny nila pero nagtawanan sila sa maling akala ni Jongin.

 

Maya-maya ay biglang bumuhos ang malakas na hangin, nakalimutang malamig pala sa Tagaytay.

 

“Soo, upo ka muna ‘don”

 

Umupo naman si Kyungsoo sa likod ng sasakyan at sumunod naman si Jongin na kumuha ng isang makapal na kumot at ikinumot niya ang sarili niya pati si Kyungsoo. Tahimik lang nilang tinitingnan ang mga bituin habang nakasandal ang ulo ni Kyungsoo sa balikat ng katabi na naka-akbay naman sa kanya. Tila’y nagpapalitan ng init ng kanilang katawan.

 

“Ni,”

 

“Hmm?”

 

“Patingin ng braso mo”

 

Mukhang alam na ni Jongin ang mga ganitong modus ni Kyungsoo pero hinayaan na lang niya--

 

“Aray! Soo, masakit!”

 

Sana din lang pala niya ipinatingin dahil naabutan nanaman siya ng kagat nito sa braso. Pero di magpapatalo si Jongin dito, kung maharot si Kyungsoo ay mas maharot siya. Maharot silang dalawa.

 

“Ah! AHAHAHAHAHA! JONGIN WAG DYAHAHAHAHA, WAG DYAN! AHAHAHA”

 

Bumulwak ang napakalakas na tawa ni Kyungsoo nang sundot-sundutin ni Jongin ang tagiliran at leeg nito, malakas kasi ang kiliti ni Kyungsoo sa mga parteng ito. Halos di na siya makahinga, ngawit na ang panga at napapaiyak sa siya sa sobrang tawa dahil kanina pa siya kinikiliti at di siya maka ilag dahil ikinukulong ni Jongin ang ibabang katawan ni Kyungsoo gamit ang kanyang binti at ang dalawang braso naman ay hawak-hawak ng isa niyang kamay, habang nakasakay si Jongin sa ibabaw ng kanyang nobyo.

 

“TAMA NA JONGI—AAHAHHAHAYAW KOH NAHHAHHAHAHA!!”

 

Nang tumigil na si Jongin at parehas na silang naka-upo ng magkaharap ay agad niyang dinipensahan ang kanyang sarili gamit ang unan dahil dito na magsisimula rumesbak si Kyungsoo.

 

“Pag ako talaga nakiliti ko paa mo, patay ka saken!”

 

Bumelat lang si Jongin at natawa na tawang iniinis si Kyungsoo na sinunggaban naman agad ni Kyungsoo at  pinaghahampas ng kanyang unan. Di naman maka-ganti itong si Jongin dahil ayaw niyang saktan ang babu niya hanggang—

 

“WAHAHAHAHA-- SOO TAMA NA! AHAHIHAHAHA--! SUKO NA AKOWAHAHAHA--!”

 

Parahas na silang nakahiga sa likod ng kanilang sasakyan dahil nakuntento na si Kyungsoo sa paghihiganti niya kay Jongin. Hingal na hingal sila matapos ang harutan at tawanan. Ganito rin sila minsan sa bahay kapag wala silang ginagawa at kapag minsan din ay--

 

“Oh, Ni. Saan ka pupunta?” Biglang napaupo si Kyungsoo nang umalis si Jongin sa kanilang hinihigaan.

 

“Wait ka lang dyan babu, wag ka titingin dito”

 

“Bakit naman?”

 

“Shh basta, wait mo lang ako.”

 

Um-oo na lang si Kyungsoo habang inaantay si Jongin na nasa harapan ng sasakyan, may kinukuha ata. Wala pang isang minuto ay biglang nasa harapan na niya si Jongin at ang dalawang kamay niya ay nasa likod.

 

“Babu, pikit ka.”

 

Alam na ata ‘to ni Kyungsoo “Huh? Ayoko nga, baka mamaya ipis ‘yan ha! Alam kong gagantihan mo ko!” Dipensa naman nito habang ginagawang pantakip ang unan niya sa kanyang sarili.

 

Napailing si Jongin habang natawa “Ano ka ba, di ‘yun. Basta pikit ka, magtiwala ka saken di kita gagantihan.” Lumapit naman ito upang halikan ang kaliwang pisngi ni Kyungsoo na agad namang pinikit ang kanyang mata, naghihintay sa kung anong mangyayari habang pinapakiramdaman ang galaw ng kaharap.

 

“Jongin?” Nakaramdam si Kyungsoo ng medyo nakakatusok sa kanyang ulo na nakapulupot rito.

 

“Pwede ka na dumilat, babe”

 

Binuksan na ni Kyungsoo ang kanyang mata at sinimulang kapain ang inilagay na bagay ni Jongin sa kanyang ulo.

 

Isang _flower crown._

 

“Para sayo mr. beautiful” _wink wink._

 

**Playing from the Playlist**

Yung Heazy – Cuz You’re My Girl

 

Di mawari ni Kyungsoo kung ano ang nangyayari pero tinitigan lang niya ang matamis na ngiti ng kanyang nobyo na tila ay inaabot ang kaliwang kaway sa kanya.

 

“Shall we?”

 

Agad namang nagets ni Kyungsoo na siyang agad tumango at iniabot ang kanyang kamay para dalhin siya ni Jongin sa dance floor aka ang madamong lupa.

 

“May pa- _ganito-ganito_ ka pa ha, ang landi, Jongin. Ang landi.”

 

“Sus, rereklamo ka pa, gusto mo naman.”

 

For the 69th time ay nakatanggap nanaman siya ng malanding palo ni Kyungsoo sa malandi naman niyang braso with matching “Ewan ko sayo.” Na may pamumula sa malanding pisngi ng kanyang nobyo.

 

Sinimulan na nilang iposition ang kanilang braso para sa sayaw, ang kanang kamay ni Jongin ay nasa bewang ni Kyungsoo habang ang kanang kamay naman ng kasayaw ay nasa arms ni Jongin, magkahawak naman ang kanilang kaliwang kamay.

 

_It's not the first time that we met_

_But the last time that we kissed_

_That's got you rushing through my head_

_And the feeling I won't miss_

 

Slowly and gracefully ang kanilang pagsasayaw sa ilalim ng gabi na puno ng kumikinang na mga bituin. Napakaganda ng tanawin, lalo na kapag kaharap at kasayaw mo pa ang taong pinakamamahal mo sa buong buhay mo. Ito na ata yung pinakamagandang tanawin na nakita ni Jongin sa buong buhay niya.

 

“ _Cuz you're my girl, I love you and you love me too_ ”

 

“Alam mo, wala ka sa tono” Tawa nito ni Kyungsoo habang nakapulupot na ang dalawang kamay sa leeg ni kasayaw.

 

“Di bale, mahal mo naman ako eh. Hehe.”

 

Tumigil na sila sa pagsasayaw ng di namamalayan dahil di talaga mapigilan ng dalawa ang kalandian nila kaya ngayon ay nagkalapit pa sila lalo at ang mga kamay ni Jongin ay nakalagay na sa bandang itaas ng puwitan ni Kyungsoo. Kung makakapit sila sa isa’t isa akala mo mawawala.

 

“Oo na lang. Hmp.” Pagtataray na sinabi ni Kyungsoo pero sa loob-looban niya ay sobra siyang kinikilig at namumula na siguro ang mga pisngi niya(lagi naman ata) sabay isiniksik niya ang kanyang mukha sa gilid ng leeg ng kanyang nobyo. Na si Jongin naman ay todo naman ang yakap dito, nginungud-ngod ang kanyang ilong sa leeg ni Kyungsoo. Tuloy lang ang kanta habang linalasap pa nila ang hawak at lambing ng isa’t isa at habang tinitingan nila ang mga bilyung-bilyong bituin sa magabing langit.

 

At pinagmamasdan din ng langit ang dalawang bituin na kumikinang sa lupain, dalawang bituin na masaya at nagmamahalan.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> s u r p r i s e !! <3
> 
> Thanks for reading! :)


End file.
